Daddy's Little Girl
by HollyGer
Summary: Only she isn't so little and she is definitely not a daddy's girl. Will Brian accept her and How will she effect Brian and Justin's relationship?


The seventeen year old Lauren Smith parked her black ford escape in front of the loft. She looked at the address on the paper then back up at the address on building. It was the right place. Her father was in there. There was a letter from her mother to her father. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before getting out of her SUV. She took the elevator up to the third floor and knocked on the door. The teenager bounced nervously. After a few seconds she heard the door being unlocked and it slide open. A man with blonde hair stood there staring at her wearing nothing but a pair of boxers briefs. He seemed to be memorized by her beauty .

"Um is Brian Kinney there?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah hold on"

"Brian it's for you" The blonde guy said. The next second Brian turned the corner a pillow covering his manhood. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the young girl at his door. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She looked just like her mother. "Linda" He said in a soft voice. Lauren smiled. "That was my mother I'm Lauren." She said stepping into the loft.

"Was?" Brian asked eying the teen.

"She's in jail for child abuse" Lauren said lifting her shirt showing off her collection of bruises.

"Oh my god" both Justin and Brian said.

"What are you doing here then?" Brian asked still holding the pillow to his manhood. Lauren dug threw her bag and handed over the letter with his name on it. Brian took the letter and tore it open. It took him few minutes to read about how Lauren was his daughter and how she was sorry he she didn't tell him and how she meant to tell him when she was born but never got around to it. Brian sunk down onto the couch and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Brian what is it?" Justin asked walking over taking the letter out of his hand reading it also.

"Fuck Brian" Justin said.

Lauren nodded waiting for Brian to respond. He finally looked up. "Well what the hell am I suppose to do?" Brian asked standing up.

"Brian!" Justin said standing up.

"Just sign some papers" Lauren said.

"What kind of papers?" Brian asked putting pants on.

"To be my legal guardian" Lauren said.

"Hell no" Brian said.

"Look you think I really wanted to come here and spring this on you but I had no choose! It was this or foster care. So all I'm asking is you to sign the damn papers then I'll leave, I'm 17 years old I can pretty much take care of myself once you sign them I'm outta here" Lauren said.

"how did you get here?" Justin asked.

"I drove" Lauren said.

"From where?" Justin asked.

"California" Lauren said.

"Well no wonder why you look like shit" Brian said.

"Well thanks"

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" Justin asked.

"No thank you, I just wanna get the papers signed so you guys can go back to your lives" Lauren said.

"Lets see them, because I wanna get back to my life too" Brian said.

Lauren dug through her bag finally pulling out the papers out of her bag. She then placed them on the coffee table along with a pen. Brian read over the papers quickly signed his name and handed the paper and pen back to Lauren.

"Thanks, Brian" Lauren said smiling stuffing the papers back in his bag and heading out the door.

"Brian" Justin said looking at Brian with disbelief.

"What?" Brian asked sitting next to Justin on the couch.

"She is you're daughter and you are just gonna let her walk out"

"Well yeah" Brian said.

Justin just stared at him.

"All she wanted was me to sign the damn papers and I did" Brian said.

"You're unbelievable" Justin said shaking his head .

"You know it" Brian said kissing Justin. Justin couldn't help but smile as he kissed him back.

As Lauren was getting back into her car her stomach growled. She was starving and tired. She just wanted to turn in the papers grab a bite to eat and get some shut eye before heading to out of town. After driving around she found a diner. She walked in a knew right away that most of the people in there were gay. She didn't mind. To her all people were equal, gay straight, black ,white short , tall, fat, skinny. People were people. She sat down at an empty table and shortly after that a woman with red hair wearing a vest with many buttons came over. "What can I get ya hun"

"Just a burger and fries and a coke please" Lauren said.

"Sure thing"

Lauren counted her money. She didn't have that much. She was going to sleep in her escape for the night to save money so she could get to where she needed to be, which was any where but here. She didn't want to bother her father anymore than she had to. Her mother was right. He father wanted nothing to do with her. Sure it hurt when her mother would say that to her but it hurt worse to actually have it confirmed. Was she gonna let any know how hurt she was? No absolutely not, it went against Lauren's rules. She was just going to move on and forget about him. Lauren shook her head, she should have known better then to get her hopes up. If you never get your hopes up you never get let down and this one time wasn't different. The bell above door rang snapping out Lauren out of it. She looked up to see a small family of men enter the diner. Two older men who looked to be dating and a younger boy around her age, their son possibly. They looked happy and for a split second Lauren wanted a family like that but then the feeling was gone. "Something wrong hun" The waitress asked placing her food. Lauren looked up and smiled. "No I'm fine, just tired" She lied.

"I've never seen ya round here before so I'm guessing your just passing through, there is a nice hotel just down the street" The nice lady with red short curly hair said. Lauren smiled and nodded "Thanks" She said digging into her food. When she was done she left the money on the table along with the tip and headed for the door. Her heels clinking softly against the tile floor as she strutted across the room. The younger guy that came in earlier looked up from his meal as she past. He turned his head to get a better angle at Lauren's perfect ass. "Hunter!" Lauren heard one of the men say. She smiled to herself as she pushed the door open and headed out onto the chilly street. She looked to her escape then down the street. It was kind of nice outside. She decided a walk would be nice. It would help her clear her mind. She tied her black pee coat tighter around her small frame. The wind whipped her hair around as she walked slowly down the empty streets. She wait to find the post office mail the papers in then hit the road. She just wanted to get out of this town. Away from Brian Kinney. It wasn't that she hate Brian. He was her father how could she hate him. She just wished he would have been a little more caring, more like a dad. But what could she expect, the man wasn't ready for a teenager daughter and she understood that and she wasn't angry with him. As she turned the corner she hit someone big and solid. "Oh Jesus fuck" Lauren putting her hand over her chest. "You scared me" She said with a nervous chuckle looking up at the man but he didn't look to nice.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" She asked. The man didn't say anything he just took a step toward her. Lauren swallowed hard stepping back. She looked around seeing two other men approaching. Oh shit she thought. "Give me your bag" He barked.

Lauren shook her head. "No" She said bravely. The man growled and shoved her knocking her to the ground. Lauren grunted as she fell to the floor. As she went to go get up his fist meet her jaw. She yelped as she hit the ground again. She sat there for a dew seconds gaining her composure as she got to her feet again. This time he punched her harder splitting her lip causing it to bleed. She went to go get up again but the other man grabbed a handful of her long dirty blond locks and slammed her head in the ground. She blinked a few times before everything went black.

Lauren moaned as her eyes fluttered opened. She groaned pressing a hand to her head. Then she remembered what happened. She sat up and stood up slowly. As the wind blew Lauren shivered she pulled her coat around her tighter. She padded her pockets. Everything was gone. Her purse, the change she had in her pockets, her keys to her baby and the papers that Brian signed. She was on the verge of tears when she saw her yellow kicker livin' loud key chain with her keys attached laying just a few feet away from her. She sighed and rushed over to them picking up to her keys. At least she had a place to sleep tonight. She jogged to her black ford escape. "Oh baby aren't you a sight for sore eyes" She mutter patting the hood of the SUV as she unlocked it climbing in. She sighed finally being out of the cold. She hit the locked button and rested her head on the steering wheel. This couldn't be happening to her. Everything was gone. Now what the hell was she gonna do. She wasn't going to go running back to Brian. No way her pride wouldn't let her. She sighed sticking the key in the ignition she turned the key and the SUV roared to life. Just then the gas light turned on. "Fuck" She swore hitting the steering wheel. Now she didn't have any gas to even make it to the next town. She was going to have to find a job here, get new papers mailed to Brian so he could sign them again and find a place to stay until she had the money to get out of Pittsburg. She was going to be stuck here for a while.

.com/albums/s183/notorious_Brian's daughter!


End file.
